The present invention pertains in general to structures for supporting wires in electric fences, and in particular to synthetic material fence posts and cooperating wire holders which are low in cost but very advantageous and convenient in use.
Electric fences have gained widespread use in certain phases of cattle raising operations because they are lower in cost and are more easily constructed and relocated than conventional fences. Ideally, a fence post for use with electric fences should be light in weight for ease in handling and storage, as well as being low in cost. A post should also be strong enough to resist breaking while it is being driven into the ground, and to resist breaking or bending when subjected to wire tension, wind loads, or the occasional bumping of an animal. The post should also be corrosion resistant, and should have sufficient areas for contact with the soil so as to prevent tipping or turning of the post. The wire supports for use with the post should also be low in cost and easy to install, and must provide a secure support for the wire. Finally, either the wire holder or the post must provide electrical insulation from the ground.
One type of prior art electric fence post is made of a steel bar to which an anchor plate is welded. Since these bars are subject to rusting, it is necessary to apply an anti-corrosion plating or paint. Additionally, since the steel bars are electrical conductors, it is necessary to use rather elaborate molded insulative wire holders. These disadvantages, plus the weight of the steel which makes these prior art fence posts inconvenient to handle and store, have led to the development of electric fence posts made of synthetic material. One type of prior art synthetic fence post is a cylindrical rod made of fiberglass and plastic resin. Since this material is light in weight, corrosion resistant, nonconductive, and does not permanently bend, certain advantages are obtained over the use of steel posts. However, with the fiberglass cylindrical rod, a steel anchor plate must still be provided to help support the rod while in the ground. Also, a considerable amount of material must be used in each post to obtain the necessary rigidity.
The present invention provides an improved fiberglass and plastic resin fence post and cooperating wire holders which meet all the requirements set forth above, and which overcome the problems which exist both with respect to the prior art steel posts and the prior art fiberglass posts. By providing a T-shaped cross section, fence posts according to the present invention achieve even greater strength and rigidity for a given amount of material used in the making of the post. Additionally, the flat surfaces provided by the T-shaped cross section provide a large area for engagement of soil in which the post is placed, thereby eliminating the need for a separate anchor plate. Moreover, it has been found that the use of the T-shaped cross section allows the use of greatly simplified wire support means which are very low in cost, and which can be very quickly attached. A number of wire-like clips are provided for quickly and securely attaching the fence wire to the post. These clips are shaped to cooperate with the T-shaped cross section of the post to provide a good grip thereto. Since the post is an electrical insulator, the electric wire may be in direct contact with the wire clip and the post, without any need for a separate insulator. Alternatively, a rubber-like wire support may be used.